pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessie
JessicaPokémon Shipwreck, better known as is a member of Team Rocket. She tends to be a drama queen and has a diabolical temperament. She works with James and Meowth. Their main goal is to steal Pokémon, preferably Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. She and James have rivalry with Butch and Cassidy. Jessie's name is sometimes misspelled as Jesse, as her name comes from the infamous outlaw Jesse James. Appearance Jessie has long magenta hair that resembles the letter R, sapphire blue eyes and is usually seen in a customized Team Rocket uniform, which consists of a short white sleeved shirt with a large red R on the middle and a black short-sleeved shirt that reveals her midriff underneath. She wears a white miniskirt that stop at her thighs and tightly hug her curves while wearing black thigh-high boots that hug her legs. green, pearl-like earrings hang on her ears and long black gloves rest on her arms. From Pokémon Johto Journeys opening and onwards, Jessie's hair has changed from magenta to fuchsia pink. When a wild Scyther and its swarm attacked them, it manages to slash Jessie's long hair which is now styled into shoulder length like James in Tracey Gets Bugged. But in A Tail with a Twist when a wild Seviper manages to bite her hair it was ripped off and her hair becomes medium length all these hairstyles made Jessie furious when each of the Pokémon had accidentally cut her long hair. As Jessilina her disguise form, she wears an orange sleeveless dress that resembles an apron with yellow frills in each sides along with two pockets in the sides of her puffy dress. Underneath, she wears a white long sleeve button shirt with a dark blue laced ribbon on the collar and brown cowboy boots. Her long hair is tied in low pigtails and wears yellow thick glasses. This disguise is usually her coordinator form with her beloved Dustox. In the events of Pokemon: Black & White after she was promoted to Advanced Agent, Jessie's Team Rocket uniform is now charcoal gray before it changes back to the original white after Battling with the Love of Bug-Types!. In an attempt to hide the fact that she was from Team Rocket, She wears a dark purple trenchcoat, a matching sunglasses and a fedora hat to conceal herself. However, the trenchcoat is too long, so usually she ends up wearing it with James being the one walking and her being the one on top, sitting on James's shoulders. In the XY series, her initial disguise has her wearing a long pale blue sleeved v-neck jacket with a purple belt tucked on her jacket, a white long sleeved button shirt underneath and a white ribbon on the collar, white pants and matching purple heels, she wears a white hat to make her hair shorter and wears sunglasses. Her sunglasses are also used as her headband while wearing her hat. As Jessilie, her initial disguise form, she wears a different shades of purple long sleeved gown with dark purple linings as the baggy skirt is long up to her feet and has a light pink large ribbon at the back as its sash are hanging loose in each sides and a white fluffy extended collar on her dress. She also wears purple high heels while wearing a necklace with a pink diamond pendant on her neck and a emerald shaped earrings with gold outlines. Her hair is tied in a large bun with a sapphire shaped jewel with gold outlines at the center of her head. Later when she registers the Pokemon Showcase throughout the series and her standard attire, she wears a very short sleeved dark magenta short dress with a red belt on her waist and brown flats. Her hair is now tied in a normal bun and her half bangs are showing at the right side to cover her right eye but retains her emerald shaped earrings with gold outlines and a pink round pendant necklace on her neck from her first outfit. When she briefly works with Dr. White before she rejoins with James and Meowth as Jessilia, she wears an off-white long sleeve loose button shirt with a pink shoal to cover both of her shoulders, blue denim shorts and brown sandals. Her hair is now tied in tangles while she is not seen wearing her lipstick and her green pearl-like earrings on her ears. In Pokemon The Series: Sun and Moon, Jessie retains her appearance in the previous seasons and her long fuschia pink hair becomes more apparent than last time. Her initial disguise where she, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet when they arrived at the Alola region, she retains her white pants, sandals and hat from her initial disguise in the XY series as she replaces her jacket for a purple sleeveless midriff as her light violet jacket is tied to make a scarf on her neck and her sunglasses is brown. Her brown belt on her white pants is finally exposed which it was concealed on her previous jacket. Personality Jessie is the short tempered one of the Team Rocket trio, having a very tough streak personality of being vain and very prone to anger. Every time she has stolen someone else's belongings or Pokémon, she always claims, "Your things are mine, my things are still mine." Due to her pride, she usually underestimates her opponents' strength, which is a cause for her own failure. She also values her beauty and became conscious of her long hair; she will become furious if her face or her hair is damaged. A prime example is in Tracey Gets Bugged when a younger Scyther manages to slash her hair into a shoulder length causing her to be devastated and tries to scare the captured swarm of Scyther in a wicked manner and physically beating Pokémon such as Meowth and her Seviper before she caught it in her Poké Ball. Jessie also shows her violent outrage when someone insults about her beauty by calling her old or "old hag". Her anger also scares James and Meowth especially when their missions end up in a failure. Jessie have a special preferences to snake-like Pokémon such as her Ekans who later evolved into Arbok and her Seviper. She also makes preference her love of Poison-type Pokemon as seen in The Ninja Poke-Showdown!. In addition, she adored her Dustox, which she then released in Crossing Paths!. Dratini and Smoochum are her favourite Pokémon too, so she'll try all her methods to steal any one of them if she sees one. Jessie also has a long-standing rivalry with Cassidy, another member of Team Rocket. Their rivalry is mostly pronounced in some episodes involving Cassidy and Butch, much like Ash's rivalry with Gary Oak. In Grating Spaces!, it reveals that Jessie and James managed to ruin their vacation privileges such as plane tickets for their vacation which they give to Brock's parents, Flint and Lola while posing as gym re-modelers and the two Pokémon, a Charizard and a Aggron, sent by Team Rocket's Delibird that are used to fight Ash's Donphan and Brock's Steelix. Jessie can be seen devastated for their actions after realizing these privileges belong to both Butch and her rival, Cassidy. During the events in Pokémon: Black & White, Jessie's tough personality had been subsided due to her promotion as an Advanced Agent. Her personality soon switched to being calm and collected, much more relaxed and more like a true villain but maintains her mean streak when facing Ash and his friends. But after Operation Tempest is thwarted by Ash and the group she returns to her old personality once more. In the XY series, Jessie is shown to be capable of showing love as seen in one episode when she and her Wobbuffet were saved by Dr. White and his female Wobbuffet from drowning into the river stream and she falls in love with him and going so far as she works with him as his assistant in her disguised form, Jessilia. However, she dislikes rejection which she found out that Dr. White actually likes someone, making her reunite with James and Meowth and thus, rejoining Team Rocket shortly after. She later throws away the bouquet of white flowers that she was planning on giving to Dr. White. This trait is also shown when she saw Steven Stone's photo in Sawyer's notebook and became love-struck upon seeing Steven himself. Jessie also loves popularity when she aspires to become a Kalos Queen and became popular to many people. But soon changes when she losed to Serena at the Master Class Showcase. In SM038, Jessie can be shown as a shopaholic especially when she arrives at shopping malls that James and Meowth realized that she can spend up all their money. On the other hand, she actually has a talent on sewing as she is able to fix Mimikyu's costume. Although she is shown to be very mean to her own Pokémon such as punching or shouting rudely at them, much to the opposite of James, sometimes she does care for them. For example, she along with James and Meowth helped Arbok to escape with Weezing, the Koffing and the Ekans by taking hits from Rico's Pokémon, as well as she let Dustox to follow her true love by smashing Dustox's Poké Ball and fixing Mimikyu's costume. Biography Anime Jessie was a poor girl with a cold past whose mother, Miyamoto, disappeared in an avalanche on an expedition with Team Rocket to capture the legendary Pokémon Mew. As a child, her foster mother (her real mother in the dub) made sushi with a "base ingredient," the snow. So, Jessie enjoys eating snow. She would even go out of her way to get some and make some of her mother's old "recipes". She was also known that she had a doll that she adored, but was destroyed ten years ago, and taken away by a Jynx to Santa to repair. She thought that Santa was actually a Jynx and that Santa (Jynx) stole her doll. It was then known in the same episode, that actually Santa had repaired her doll for her, but as she did not believed Santa's legend from then on, Santa was unable to get to her to return her the doll. At the end of the episode, the trio decided to capture Santa for Jessie's gifts, but instead a Jynx came to their window and used Sweet Kiss, causing them to fall into deep sleep. Not much is known about Jessie's past, except for lots of incomplete flashbacks. In the chapter nine of the first season, Jessie talks about her bad memories of study in the Pokémon Technical Institute. At the time, she already knew James; they studied together for "a big test", but after getting the lowest grades in the school's history, they joined a bike gang in Sunny Town episodes later. Jessie went to Team Rocket after failing in her attempt to become a Pokémon nurse, partly due to the fact that the Pokémon nursing school she attended was only for Pokémon who wanted to be nurses (in this case, the Chansey), not for people. But she did not know that until their graduation day. More recently, it was learnt that she was studying dance at a school with two friends, letting go of one of her first youthful loves in order to pursue her dream of being a star. However, she failed to impress the judges like her friends did and regreted not having accepted the invitation to accompany the boy to compete in Pokémon Contests. This was shown in DP073: Crossing Paths!, when she also released her Dustox to be in love with a shiny male Dustox, owned by a guy who looked identical to her lost lover. Not much is known of her former love life, but she said that has never been very lucky in love as her sweethearts have either treated her unfairly and/or abandoned her. She is later paired up with James, a rebellious rich-boy who did not wanted to follow his family wishes, and Meowth, a fast-talking Pokémon who has dreams of being on the top. She is close friends with the two of them, even though she often behaves irritably towards them. She is shown to be very fond of James, as seen in Holy Matrimony!, when she was reluctant to leave him behind with his fiancée. She was overjoyed when James returned and revealed his intentions to continue working with her and Meowth, despite the fact that he had to relinquish his family inheritance to do so. As of her, James's and Meowth's promotion and transfer to Unova, Jessie had became a veteran stealth artist and an excellent athlete, and was often successful in many missions with her team mates, to the point of the trio becoming a serious enemy for Ash and co. The trio were key in Team Rocket's Meteorite plan, taking orders directly from Giovanni himself as well as his secretary. Jessie and her team-mates worked together with Pierce and met Doctor Zager. Once the plan culminated, Jessie and her team-mates were asked to do as they please in Unova, so they continued working hard to do Team Rocket good and now worked closely with Zager. Ash had thus become less important to them but they would still antagonize him if he interfered in their plans. In Scare at the Litwick Mansion!, she, James and Meowth had their life energy drained by four Litwick which they are also warned by Doctor Zager because of their origins. The trio are forced to teamed up with Ash and his friends after she was saved by Ash, and Cilan saved by James from being engulfed into the Ghost World to fight against the four Litwick and its leader, Lampent. After James made the first attack from his Yamask and allowing Cilan's Dwebble to attack them with its X-Scissor, her Woobat managed to knock Lampent with Air Slash after Ash's Oshawott destroyed Lampent's Inferno attack with a Water Gun blast, allowing Pikachu to blast them away, back into the Ghost World with Electro Ball. After the incident and their life energy restored, Jessie told Ash and his friends that next time they meet, they will be enemies while James informs them that they will get Pikachu the next time they meet before the trio fly away with their jetpacks. Their word in the last episode proves to be true when they manage to capture Iris' Axew, Emmy's Druddigon and Ash's Pikachu in the episode, The Dragon Master's Path! after using James' Yamask and her Woobat to ambush them while riding in the air rocket but Druddigon manage to free Pikachu with its Dragon Claw before being caught by them. Their rocket is soon crashed thanks to Axew's nearly mastered Dragon Rage which allows it and Druddigon to escape briefly in the mountains but they are soon attacked by both Yamask and Woobat. When Ash and the group arrive to retrieve both, James let Yamask unleash its Shadow Ball but it fails when Pikachu hits it and her Woobat with his Thunderbolt. Therefore, his Yamask unleashes Night Shade on Emmy but was defended by her Druddigon. Team Rocket's stealing attempts are soon futile when they are attacked by Druddigon's newly learned Draco Meteor and Yamask fainted due to its attack and finally they were soon hit by Axew's mastered Dragon Rage forcing them to flee in jetpacks as James coldly remarks that Ash and his group are always getting in their way. Their actions are getting too far in the episode, Gotta Catch a Roggenrola!, where they used a machine created by Doctor Zager by capturing several Roggenrola and using the machine to create a deadly Flash Cannon. One of the Roggenrola manage to warn Ash and the group about the incident in the cave which they found they are the ones behind it. Although Ash rescues it from Tepig's Ember before they flee and take refuge at the abandoned warehouse where they are testing the machine until they are found by Ash and the group thanks to Iris' Excadrill and Cilan's Pansage who dug the hole to catch them. Jessie releases her Woobat to stop them only to be hit from Tepig's Ember. Therefore, Ash's Roggenrola risks its life to save its friends by convincing not to do it. It does a Flash Cannon to deflect it. When they did another powerful Flash Cannon while Ash tries to defend it, the machine is soon malfunctioned due to all of the Roggenrola are able to control their energy while reversing control. Jessie is forced to fight Ash and the group releasing her Woobat while teaming up with James' Yamask. Despite their efforts, both of their Pokemon are defeated by Ash's Tepig. They are soon forced to flee using jetpacks when Ash's Pikachu along with all of the Roggenrola destroy the machine with Electro Ball and Flash Cannon combination. James became disappointed after seeing them getting failed in their mission while Jessie still states that they will take over Unova for their boss, Giovanni as they continue to fly away with their jetpacks. By the time Meowth was fired in Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!, James and Jessie coldly abandoned it because of his mission backfired. That truce where Meowth was fired is actually an undercover where he joins with Ash and the group on their journey until in the episode Crisis from an Underground Up! where Meowth reveals his actions to Ash and his friends by tricking them while they stole most of the Poké Balls including all of Ash and his friends' Pokémon in the Pokémon Center down the Nimbasa Subway. Their nefarious act continues in Battle for the Underground which they are aided by Doctor Zager to capture the train. After all of Ash and his friends' Pokémon broke free, James, Jessie and Meowth rely on Doctor Zager's efforts until it foils by Ash's Snivy and Pikachu's Leaf Storm and Electro Ball combination to destroy the capture device. After failing to capture all of their Pokémon, James presses the detonator to escape in Doctor Zager's helicopter with Jessie and Meowth knowing they are not giving up to capture them all. In some episodes, Jessie watches James who manage to release all three legendary Pokémon such as Thundarus, Tornadrus and Landarous by removing the stone key from the pillars one by one in Milos Island even after they contact Doctor Zager to capture it despite their best efforts to capture it went failed thanks to Ash and the group. When a mythical wild Pokémon, Meloetta aids Ash and the group, they continue to observe its movement and finally found the undersea temple ruins beneath the sea. The trio later participates in their boss Giovanni's Operation Tempest in both Meloetta and the Undersea Temple! and Unova's Survival Crisis!, Jessie and James fought both Cilan and Iris using his Yamask and her Woobat against Pansage and Axew. However, they are amused to see their boss, Giovanni defeated Ash and his Pikachu using Persian as his battling Pokémon as well as to capture Meloetta in the air craft, with Ash and Pikachu taken to as a hostage for Meloetta, as both taunts them that they are delayed. Despite their success and their efforts for Giovanni to paid off, he becomes consumed with his ambitions and being possessed by the Reveal Glass to summon the three legendary Pokémon in the sky and turning into their Therian forms so that Giovanni can control them. The trio are ordered by Giovanni to intensify their strength. Therefore when Giovanni admits his desire to destroy Unova when his organization reminds him to conquer it, he was consumed by his own ambitions and wants to destroyed it but James, Jessie and Meowth tackles their boss just to save his life and Giovanni regains control of himself. They are soon retreated by their air craft. Both James and Jessie admitted that Pikachu is special to them. After the failure of Operation Tempest and N was introduced, James, Jessie and Meowth return to their old ways of capturing Pikachu and instead of being the serious enemy to Ash and the group and escaping with their jetpacks when they are defeated, they return to their old antics and dirty tricks from before and always blasted off when they are defeated. They also run into Team Plasma grunts who are searching for N. In Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry! She and James manage to lure the Team Plasma grunts into their trap while Meowth ambushes Doctor Colress. Despite their efforts, they realized that Meowth was in Team Plasma's control forcing both to release Amoongus and Frillish to fight it. When a brainwashed Meowth finally paralyzed, she and James manages to snap Meowth out from his control which ot worked. Jessie let Frillish to use Mist to escape before being attack by their Liepard. Jessie also convinces both that their quest needs for success while escaping with their jetpacks. The trio are requested by Looker to stop Team Plasma which they take all of the Team Plasma's Pokemon using Yamask and Woobat. After Team Plasma is defeated they return to their own ways of capturing Pikachu but time and again they are always blasted off. After their failed attempt of capturing Pikachu in The Dream Continues!, they are back in Team Rocket Headquarters as their boss Giovanni wants to know of the results in how they defeated Team Plasma. Not to find out being alignment with the international detective Looker, they make a truce as both James and Jessie give their Unova Pokemon such as Yamask, Woobat, Amoonguss and Frillish to Giovanni which he agrees for its safekeeping. Jessie becomes disappointed that their Unova Pokemon is in Giovanni's hands even she scolds James and Meowth when they are planning to catch Pikachu and ends up getting creamed. As the trio leaves to their next mission, her Wobbuffet appears behind them which Jessie decides to take her Wobbuffet back to the team. After Ash decides to travel to the Kalos region, they manage to spy on the roof and they also decided to go there as well. In the XY series, when Ash finally made it in the Kalos region and arriving at Lumiose City, they manage to disrupt the battle between Ash and Clemont. She actually releases Wobbuffet to battle and demonstrating both his Counter and Mirror Coat to counter all of Pikachu's stronger attacks but Froakie saves Pikachu from getting hit. They were soon blasted off by Froakie's Water Pulse before getting fainted from its serious damage. Jessie and Meowth are also disappointed when James successfully catches Inkay by luring some food. Therefore when she got tripped into a wild Pumpkaboo, she also manages to capture it much to both James and Meowth's surprise. Throughout the episodes, they are seen trying to steal other's Pokemon including Pikachu and Pokemon are able to Mega evolve this is demonstrated when they are attempting to steal Diantha's Gardevoir. But they are blasted off by Ash and the group or other trainer's Pokemon. They are also responsible for posing as Ash and the group except Clemont to blame the real ones for attacking other trainers using James' Inkay as a disguised Pikachu and diner dashing within the restaurants and snack stands. They are also have a motive of stealing important items such as secret scrolls and apples came from a three wild Pangoro. They also fight against the evil Malamar who is responsible for brainwashing them especially getting caught along with Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Pikachu, Wobbuffet and Officer Jenny from one of the evil Malamar's Psychic grip just to complete their grand evil scheme. Jessie is also obsessed to be on stage which leads them to sabotage the play between Ash's Hawlucha and a shiny Hawlucha but they are soon blasted off by the two of them. Like Serena, Jessie also enters the Pokemon Showcase as a disguised Jessilie but both eventually eliminated in their first debut. In A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!, they are blasted off by Ash's Pikachu due to their bent of capturing it. Although she and Wobbuffet are separated with James and Meowth as her map radar was broken. Both also got stunned by the Gloom's Stun Spore which leads them to fell into the river stream only to be saved by Dr. White and his Wobbuffet from getting drowned. Jessie finally shows her love to Dr. White going so far as to become his assistant as a disguised Jessilia which Ash notices her disguise. After realizing Dr. White is talking to his close friend which proves their relationship, she decides to leave and abandons her Jessilia's alias especially her Wobbuffet to spend time with his mate. She confronts the Pokemon hunter to the surprise of both James and Meowth. When its Rhyperior tries to attack them, Wobbuffet returns to save Jessie using its Counter knowing of his loyalty to her to leave his mate which Jessie calls him a fool. After defeating the Pokemon hunter and his Rhyperior, Jessie was left heartbroken while with James, Meowth and her Wobbuffet in the Meowth Balloon and she was the one who gave a white bouquet of flowers which she requests Ash to give this gift to Dr. White Despite their comical acts in two episodes, they also demonstrated their heinious acts such as trick and manipulation to other wild Pokemon such as the rogue Grumpig in order to control all of the Spoink in their oasis and to get their fruits and later a wild Florges who wanted to save Floette from getting ill by needing the mystical water but their manipulation and trickery leads to the tragic event from Ash's Goomy who is later returned as a Goodra from getting attacked by all of Florges' bug army and her group of Seviper in the wetlands. The trio eventually betrayed each of them once their plans are set in motion such as stealing all of the fruits as well as draining all the water from the spring. Their plans are soon thwarted when they are blasted off by Ash's Pikachu's Thunderbolt and later both Ash's Goodra and Florges using both Ice Beam and Solar Beam combination. Throughout the episodes, they usually blasts off by Ash's Pikachu or other Pokémon due to their old antics of capturing Pokémon. But also confronted against Team Flare grunts. They are also proved to be outmatched against Team Flare grunts' including, Celosia, Bryony and Mable's Pokémon. During the Lumiose Conference, he along with Jessie, Meowth and Wobbuffet serve as cameramen for one of the members of Elite Four and news reporter, Malva. But they are unaware of Malva's alignment in Team Flare. But as Lysandre causes chaos through Lumiose City to create giant vines due to their control of Z-2 as Zygarde in its 50% form, James, Jessie and Meowth had no choice but to help Professor Sycamore, Mairin and Serena to take them to Lysandre Labs to get Chespie via helicopter. With the assistance of the Hoenn Champion, Steven Stone, the trio finally remove their disguises and tells them to move on to get Chespie while facing off against Team Flare grunts including Bryony. They soon evacuated the labs when Chespie was absorbed by the Giant Rock formed a resemblance into a Megalith Zygarde in its 50% form to move through the sundial within Anistar City and it was a last ditch of effort to destroy the world. The trio takes the video the whole events where Diantha, Steven Stone, The Kalos Gym Leaders, Alain and Ash and the group serve as the last line of defense just to rescue Chespie which they succeeded and the Megalith itself was put into a halt until Lysandre revives it. It was soon destroyed including Lysandre by both Squishy and Z-2 as Zygarde's complete form using Core Enforcer, killing him in the process and ending Team Flare's crisis once and for all. After the incident James, Jessie, Meowth and Wobbuffet manage to edit some parts to think they manage to defeat Team Flare single handedly just to impressed their boss, Giovanni. Giovanni was impressed for their success and orders them back to their headquarters in Kanto. Before returning to Kanto, they attempt to capture Pikachu one last time in Professor Sycamore's laboratory but it failed due to Ash's Greninja uses Cut to release Pikachu from their captivity allowing him and Alain's Charizard to blasts them off for the last time with both Thunderbolt and Flamethrower combination. In the final episode, Till we Compete Again! in the XY series, they were informed again by Giovanni about their success in defeating Team Flare led by Lysandre and just like the previous episode, he tells them to return back to Team Rocket HQ in Kanto to give them some reward which they agreed. James, Jessie, Meowth and Wobbuffet are last seen in the airport running in a hurry for their flight leads to the Kanto region. In the games, Jessie and James are supposed to be the same age as Ash. However, according to a special CD available only in Japan, Jessie and James are in their 20's in the second episode of Anime. An episode of the season Master Quest, reveals an old woman who is 120 years old. Jessie amazed at the replica which is 10 times her age. As Jessie obviously has more than 12 years, Meowth asked her where she learned mathematics. She has a long going rivalry with fellow Team Rocket Member Cassidy. In the episode "The Ultimate Test," while filling out an application she says aloud, "Age: 17, Profession: Diva." She was in disguise and therefore is probably lying about her age (as one should expect she would), but we can at least assume she would not claim to be older than she is because that would go against her character. Coordinator Disguises In Hoenn, Jessie began to compete as a Pokémon Coordinator, and although she was not successful, she continued to participate in each Pokémon Contest she could. At each contest, she disguised herself due to the notoriety of Team Rocket as a whole. Initially, she cheated, using technological assistance and intervention of James and Meowth, but then began to compete fairly. She often borrowed Pokémon from James for the contests, and has repeatedly used Meowth as one of her Pokémon. Despite losing in all contests in which she participated in Kanto and Hoenn, in the Sinnoh region, she won three ribbons herself, using her Dustox, Yanmega and Seviper, and obtained a ribbon after James won a contest in her place, as well as receiving one from Princess Salvia after Jessie won a match with her. Jessie then became eligible to participate in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, and she made it into the semi-finals, but lost to Dawn. She also participated in Summer Camp Pokémon and got a diploma/credit for having studied (she was disguised as Jessilina). Jessie was the leader of her ragtag group, and she was not afraid to show it. After the Sinnoh Grand Festival, Jessie abandoned the Jessilina alias. There is also an episode that she worn a different outfit, putting on a different disguise. But with the name from the same base of Jessie, she turned up as Jessibella. Jessie repeated the disguise method during the Kalos Showcases, using the alias Jessilee. Using Meowth, Gourgeist and Wobbuffet, she won at least three Princess Keys (at least one through legitimate means), allowing her to participate in the Kalos Master Class. Much like the Grand Festival, Jessie made it to the semi-finals, but lost to Serena. She later performed again with Serena and Shauna at a performance exhibition during the rebuilding of Lumiose City. Manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu Ash & Pikachu Pokémon On hand Traveling with At Team Rocket HQ Released Traded Borrowed Befriended Temporary Status unknown Ribbons Contest rankings *Rustboro Contest: Appeal Round *Fallarbor Contest: Top 4 *Verdanturf Contest: Top 4 *Lilycove Contest: Top 4 *Pacifidlog Contest: Top 4 *Saffron Contest: Top 8 *Chrystanthemum Contest: Top 8 *Mulberry Contest: Runner-up *Jubilife Contest: Runner-up *Unofficial Contest: Winner *Floaroma Contest: Top 8 *Hearthome Contest: Top 8 *Wallace Cup: Appeal Round *Solaceon Contest: Appeal Round *Chocovine Contest: Top 4 *Sandalstraw Contest: Top 4 *Brussel Contest: Unknown *Daybreak Contest: Top 8 Grand Festival ranking Jessie placed in the following Grand Festival competitions: *Sinnoh Grand Festival: Top 4 Showcases In Kalos, Jessie started to compete as a Pokémon Performer, and like in Sinnoh contests she was successful enough to become a semi finalist. Her main goal was to be Kalos Queen like Aria and take over the Kalos region. This time, she uses fair methods to participate in showcases. Showcase Rankings *Coumarine City Showcase (Rookie Class): Theme Performance (as "Jessilee") *Dendemille Town Showcase (Rookie Class): 5th place *Anistar City Showcase (Rookie Class): 3rd place *Couriway Town Showcase (Rookie Class): Winner She won at least two other showcases off screen, though the towns and methods are left undisclosed. Master Class ranking *Gloire City Showcase: Top 4 Achievements *Beach Beauty and Pokémon Costume Contest: Unknown *P1 Grand Prix: Runner-up (with James) *Queen of the Princess Festival contest: Runner-up *Seaking Catching Day: Unknown *Grass tournament: Disqualified (as "Eissej") *Sumo Conference: Disqualified (as "Jessiyaki") *Pokémon Orienteering: Unknown *Pastoria Croagunk Festival: Unknown (with James) *Pokémon ping-pong tournament: Disqualified (as "Jessielinlin") *Scalchop King competition: Disqualified (with James as "Jesty" and "Jacen") *Grand Harvest Festival Pokémon Sumo Tournament - Top 16 (as "Jessicalinda") *Poké Puff Contest: Preliminary round (with James) *Pokémon Sky Relay: Disqualified (with James as "Team R") *Pokémon Pancake Race: Section three (with Mallow and Lana) *Charjabug Race - Disqualified Voice Actresses *'Rachael Lillis' (Seasons 1-8, Movies 1-8, Pokémon Chronicles, Mewtwo Returns) (4Kids) *'Michele Knotz' (Season 9-present, Movie 9-present, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) (PUSA/TAJ) *'Megumi Hayashibara' (Japanese; IL002-AG084, AG093-present) *'Akiko Hiramatsu' (Japanese; AG085-AG092) *Annelie Berg (Swedish) *Lena Meieran (Norwegian) *Hilde de Mildt (Dutch) *Scarlet Cavadenti (née Lubowski), Claudia Loessel (German) *Emanuela Pacotto (Italian) *Michaella Antoniou (Greek) *Lee Seon (Korean) *Ann Hjort (Danish) *Marina Vinyals (Catalan) Trivia *Jessie's and James' English names are derived from the notable outlaw Jesse James. *In Plant It Now... Diglett Later, an old woman says to Jessie that she is 120 years old and Jessie says that's 10 times her age, meaning that she is only 12 years old. Because Jessie and James are described as idiotic, it could just be bad math on her part, or a typical case of a vain woman claiming to be younger than she really is, which would be within Jessie's character. *A running gag of the series is that Jessie is almost always the male when she and James disguise themselves as a couple. (One has to wonder if they have feelings for each other.) *In some scenes Jessie is seen without lipstick. Most of these scenes were bloopers but few were on purpose. Examples would be of her as a child and when she was working out at the gym. *Despite her and James being major characters throughout the anime and manga, they have only appeared in the first Generation games. *Jessie is the only female main character to appear in all generations of the anime as Misty only appeared as a main character in 2 generations while May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena have so far only appeared in 1 generation as a main character. *In the official Cartoon Network site for Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies, it had a typo for Jessie that it did not have an "I" included in the character selection on the Title Header.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/pokemon/characters/index.html *Out of her teammates, Jessie has the biggest appetite. as revealed in episodes: Choose it or Lose it, Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine, Doc Brock, and An Egg Scramble. *Originally, Jessie's hair was a pinkish shade of magenta that often would vary in a reddish shade of magenta; however, starting from "Here's Lookin' At You, Elekid", it became a purplish shade of magenta. *Jessie is shown to care about her Pokémon despite her nasty temperament. *Jessie is the second main character to trade a Pokémon back. The first is Ash in Battle Aboard the SS. Anne. * Jessie bears a striking resemblance to Jessiebelle and James's mother. *Jessie's past contrasts James's past as she grew up poor while James grew up rich. Gallery Jessie with Meowth and James JE080.png Jessie as the new Pokémon Queen Wendy left with Jessie's Smoothie..jpg Jessie without lipstick. Team Rocket Superbowl.jpg Jessie in a football outfit (in honor of Superbowl XXXVII). Younger jessie.jpg Jessie as a child. Is Jessie nude.jpg Jessie bathing in the hot springs Jessie without Lipstick 2.jpg Jessie's runny mascara.jpg Jessie wet Jessie's burned.png Jessie being burnt by Meowth in "The Trouble with Paras" Team Rocket.jpg Jessie and James spying FifthSinnohRibbon.jpg Jessilina and her fifth Sinnoh ribbon Jessie James Pumpkaboo Wobbuffet Inkay hypnotized.jpg Jessie, along with James, Inkay, Wobbuffet, and her Pumpkaboo, being controlled by a rogue Malamar (anime) Malamar Jessie caught a Pumpkaboo.png Scared Team Rocket.png Jessie and the others terrified about Inkay's evolution line Jessie in Medieval Attire.png Jessie & Meowth Cry.jpg Jessie and Meowth cry for James Jessie, James & Meowth in Hot Spring.jpg Jessie, James, and Meowth in a hot spring Team Rocket turning into stone.png Jessie, James, and Meowth turned into stone Jessie BW.png Jessie BW3.png Jessie in her bikini.jpg Jessie's swimsuit Jessie's hair in the water.png Jessie's hair flowing in the water }} References es:Jessie pl:Jessie ru:Джесси Category:Main characters Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Coordinators Category:Performers Category:Wallace Cup Competitors Category:Double Performance Competitors Category:Grand Festival Competitors Category:Revived Characters